


Trust In Me

by EmmyFais



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: Blindfolds, Dominance, F/M, Handcuffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 01:58:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2292686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmyFais/pseuds/EmmyFais
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ishizu puts her faith in Atem when she lets him control the bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust In Me

Fooling around with the darkness seemed to be an extremely unintelligent thing to do. But the thought of it sparked an uncontrollable desire inside of her that once said aloud, she couldn’t stop thinking about. Even still, Ishizu remained her logical self about it. The only place fitting enough was her own bedroom. It was small. Cozy. And she could name every single object inside of it- and also where they would be at any given time. It was a room she trusted, even when she could not see it. 

Fooling around with vulnerability, now that really seemed like a bad idea. 

Inside a room she trusted was the only place she could. The man she had picked was the only person with whom she would. 

The night settled in and they were alone. She could hear the bugs chirping outside, she could feel the heated Egyptian night. The only preparations she’d taken were her blindfold, some silly black lacy thing she’d found in a thrift store (supposedly a sleeping aid, but being used for something far more nefarious this evening), and the removal of her dress. She laid nearly bare, down to her undergarments along the top of her bed. 

Ishizu immediately began having doubts about this endeavor, but they were delightfully eased away when she heard Atem enter her room slowly. The door creaked open, then closed behind him. He took a few heavy steps towards the bed, the heels of his boots working the wood. She heard him approach her right side, then felt the tips of two of his fingers run up along her knee, then towards the inside of her thigh, just over her and then to her stomach. 

She had a hard time containing herself. 

“Do you trust me?” His voice was warm and inviting. 

Ishizu felt herself smile rather wryly. “More than most.” Which was the truth but not entirely what he wanted to hear and she knew it. She could tell by the amused breath left lingering from his lips, and the way he sat in on the bed, leaning over her. She felt the tips of his bangs brushing along her shoulder. He took her wrist in his, raising it to the post of the bed. 

Then she heard the stretch and groan of leather as he worked it around her skin, sealing her arm upwards. She tried not to fight then, but she had the strong will to. Everything was usually in her control at all times. That’s mostly why she wanted to try this.

Especially with him. 

He left her then, circling to the other side of the bed. Her remaining arm got the same treatment. A slow raise, then a press against the cold metal of her bed, and then tied tightly with some leather cuff. Then she was left alone as he moved away from the bed, and she strained hard to hear what he was doing. Shedding some of his own clothing, she came to realize. His belts, from the sound of it. Stepping out of his shoes. ...possibly removing his shirt? 

Atem surprised her with a single touch along her shoulder, she hadn’t realized he’d been that close. She started with a flex of her hands above her head, curling into light fists, and a draw of breath inward. He in turn breathed out again, the same warm, amused sound as before. He was enjoying himself. “Nervous?” 

He’d gotten closer to her when he asked, his fingers moving up along her neck and tracing the bottom of her lip. She grinned against it. “Do I have reason to be?” She trusted that he would be careful. That he wouldn’t overstep his boundaries, a luxury given only to him. 

His answer was a sudden but hungry kiss that she hadn’t been expecting. He was too good at moving silently, or perhaps she wasn’t listening hard enough. Without eyesight everything became much more of a surprise than she was used to. Her tongue met his first in a playful curl, determined not to be left behind to his advances. Ishizu quite enjoyed the sound that left his mouth. Appreciative. He had every right to be. 

Atem sat back from her too soon for her liking, but seemed determined not to leave her hanging for too long. His fingers trailed down again, this time along the center of her chest between her breasts and to the clasp of her bra. She’d smartly worn one that tied in the front. And for all that he tried to be so suave about it, she knew he had no idea what he was doing. Her grin turned into a smirk then. 

“Twist the latch and pull up.” Some things still escaped him, it seemed. Leather cuffs? No problem. A bra that clasped in the front? No deal. Ishizu had a little trouble not laughing, but that was soon washed away completely when he got the garment open and immediately traced the peak of her breast with a careful finger. She breathed in again, this time far from surprise, and held back a noise. Too easy. 

But she felt herself melting back into her mattress as he bent in, breathing hotly along her. Then the tip of his tongue traced her nipple and her hands moved into tight fists again as she arched up into his mouth. More. She wanted more. Any other night she would have been able to delve her hands into his hair and hold him wherever she wanted.

Not tonight. And soon she saw her folly as he left her, instead deciding to trace a hand down her side and to her hip. This game was too easy to lose, she could see that now. A very definitive whine was sitting in her mouth ready to go. Ishizu held back. She waited and was rewarded when his hand moved back up, palm taking her breast in a soft squeeze. She held her breath to keep it from shaking. 

“You’re going to make your lips bleed.” He’d said it so close to her face, and she hadn’t been able to trace his movements there. She’d been far too focused on how good she felt- so much so that she hadn’t even realized she was biting her lip. He soothed over the mark she’d given herself with a brush of his tongue and she arched again to take his lips against hers in a much needier kiss than before. 

This too Atem cut shorter than she wanted, and she realized then that he was absolutely doing it on purpose. Teasing her while she couldn’t move. That very well may have been the point of being locked up, but now she could see she was a fool to have asked for that. He shifted away from her, far away, instead sitting between her legs. It wasn’t only the lower creak of the bed that gave him away, but the sag of the mattress beneath her and both of his hands spreading out along her thighs. 

He hooked his fingers upwards underneath her, and she acquiesced immediately by raising her hips. She was rewarded, but painfully so. He slipped her underwear from her hips, fingers tracing her skin every inch down as he did until he completely removed them. Then he shifted a little more in, dedicating a line of kisses to her inner thighs. Enough to make her quiver. She strained again, wishing so desperately to card her hands through his hair, to pull him up, make him go where she wanted. 

“You don’t seem to be having as much fun as I am.” She hadn’t expected for him to say anything at all, and almost didn’t seem fit to answer him. His breath as he spoke made her hips arch, feeling it very nearly to the point of being inside of her. He was close. But then when she knew he was waiting she had to hold back an impatient noise.

“If you would just get to the point, maybe I would.” Terribly demanding. How easily he’d stripped everything away from her. 

“What’s the point?” He was close to laughing at her, enough humor in his voice to get that across without actually doing so. Then she felt his lips on her. And his finger skirting down and she held her breath again. “This?” 

With a careful slyness he edged a finger deep inside of her and immediately she thrust her hips into him. It was more than enough to get him to act a second time, the tip of his tongue circling gently around her clit. “Yes- that-“ Ishizu wished she’d made it sound much more in control than she had. But it was gutturally demanding and wanton instead. And before she could keep herself in check, Atem slowly worked a second finger up inside of her, crooking both at the tips while his lips and tongue worked around her in a gentle suckle.

Then she moaned.   
Her entire body writhed up into his mouth and she pulled desperately at her restraints. She even shook her head to the side to see if she could dislodge her blindfold. Atem was never more beautiful than when he was pleasing her.

But none of it did any good. She was stuck in both ways, at his mercy. “Atem-“ The second she allowed the sound to escape, she knew she shouldn’t have. His lips curved against her skin, good Gods she could feel him smirking, and then he moved away, both tongue and fingers retreating. Then she couldn’t hold back anymore. “Atem.” Stern, even as she’d become a panting mess, still straining to break free. 

“Ishizu.” He whispered her own name to her, taking her by force once again. Even him speaking was enough to get a rise of arousal out of her, and he knew it. He kissed her once more, this time deep and heated and every bit in his control. She let him only so that she could focus on what his hands were doing, curving around her hips, pulling her up-

Up into him.  
One second more and she felt like she might burst with both frustration and need, but he alleviated it all when he thrust his cock deep inside of her. Her mouth fell open against his with a crooning half-beg. She then shifted her legs up at the knee to try and get any leverage she could to work him more. All she wanted out of him was more. 

Ishizu felt his breath grow uneven with each move out and then back in. She wished she could see. She wanted to watch him devolve as he fucked her, the way she felt right then. Losing it. Falling victim. And it felt so good. His fingers dug into her hips with a sizzling pleasure-pain that promised bruises later, pulling her up into him every time. She felt herself losing to him each time. Soon she was barely able to contain herself, especially when he leaned into her, teeth biting the juncture of her shoulder and neck.

She called out for him. Strained to touch him. Hold him. Anything. But she couldn’t. And it was too soon that she felt herself coming, body writhing against his. He held her tight by her hips again, a hiss of her name exhaled out tightly as he came inside of her with a few more thrusts, slowing with each one, drawing every last bit from her until finally he stopped. 

Then he laid there with her, their breathing mixing together in the small space of the room. “Ishizu,” A much gentler murmur of her name than previously and that was when she realized he’d slipped the blindfold off. Her eyes blinked once or twice, adjusting to the low light. Then she turned her head to look at him, admiring the way his bangs clung to his forehead, the warm contentedness in his eyes. 

It looked like a great struggle for him to sit up to release her hands, and once they returned to her she did exactly what she’d been wishing for the whole time. Her hands dug into his hair, pulling him into a softer kiss. When she allowed him away she smiled, flexing her wrists in small circles. “Next time it’s your turn.” She wanted to watch him devolve into desperateness. She knew she could get it out of him. It would be too easy. 

“And if I refuse?” His grin made it easy to tell he was merely playing, and the glint in his eyes gave away immediately how interested he was in the idea. 

“You won’t.” Said as she brought him in for yet another kiss, not having got enough of him. Especially now that she could control the situation again.   
Atem wouldn’t be leaving her bedroom on her say-so after this for quite a while.


End file.
